Hatashi Kādo
Player (選手, Senshu) |kanji= 果たしカード |romaji= Hatashi Kādo |race= Elf |alias= Player (選手, Senshu) Peacemaker (調停者, Chōtei-sha) Hawkeye (ホークアイ, Hōkuai) |age= 25 (pre-timeskip) 29 (post-timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 186 cm (6'1") |weight= 89 kg (185 lbs) |birthdate= 14th February |eye color= Gold (Natural) Red (All Delete: Holy Form) Black (All Delete: Corrupt Form) Grey (All Delete: Chaos Form) |hair color= Red |blood type= A |affiliation= Alvarez Empire Utopia Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Crème de la Crème |guild mark= Back |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= Wandering Mage |team= Axe |previous team= Lion |partner= N/A |previous partner= Hōzukimaru Brian Larson |base of operations= Vistarion |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Brother Sister Mother |magic= Card Magic Rubber Magic All Delete Memory-Make (Rarely used) Amaterasu (Rarely used) |weapons= Deck of Elfs }}Hatashi Kādo (果たしカード, Hatashi Kādo), a former Mage (魔法使い Madoushi) of a Guild called Crème de la Crème (クレーム·ド·ラ·クレーム, Kurēmu· do· ra· kurēmu), is an evil Elf (エルフ, Erufu) feared trough land of Ishgar (大陸, イシュガル, Ishugaru) for his twisted character as the Player (選手, Senshu). He was born in Alvarez Empire (アルバレス帝国, Arubaresu Teikoku) in the family of Elf's surrounded by love and safety. His family had a store that was making magic potions for various purposes such as healing and similar. He never feared anything and was always attracted by magic and whenever there was a fight involving magic he was there. His parents did not allow him to learn it, so he had secretly to take lessons from other mages from town. As a child he witnessed when his father got killed by a person who could not even use magic. It was from self-defense, although most of the people would get mad from something like that, Hatashi was guided by one of the member's of Spriggan 12. He accomplished many great things in life, but not even one of them made him forget about tragic he experienced. After a while he decides to make an organization called Utopia (理想郷, Risōkyō) that gathers all mages that want to create a world where evil won't exist. After organization gathered a group of twelve very strong mages, Emperor Spriggan decided to give them a mission via one of his personnel guardians to infiltrate the land of Ishgar and to send information's based of Fairy Tail (妖精の尻尾, フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru). After that mission was quickly canceled, because they were sending false information's. Having nothing to do, group decides to join guild called Crème de la Crème (クレーム·ド·ラ·クレーム, Kurēmu· do· ra· kurēmu) until the next order arrives. After a while they get banned from the guild because they commit a terrible act, by murdering guild member's for who they are responsible keeping safe. They were killed because they were close to revealing the secret plan for utopia that requires many human sacrifices. Soon this will become a main story in Fiore and will affect the group's name in the way so that they become known trough whole land. Hatashi's evil actions aren't the only thing that brought him his reputation and fame as a dark mage. Every great mage has a great magic that supports him in the battle. He uses Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード), Majikku Kādo) and Rubber Magic (ラバー魔法, Rabā Mahō), but this aren't the only ones he comprehends. He is also proficient in applying Amaterasu (天照魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin; Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals) and Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku). Although they are occasionally used, he has developed a very complex techniques that are hard to perform. Main force or the strongest magic he has is All Delete (終焉の剣 (オー・ルデリート), Ōru Derīto lit. Sword of Demise) which is used when he is facing a formidable adversary. Until today he has never used his All Delete: Chaos Form while the other two forms were used a couple of times. Card magic is applied mostly as a distraction while he prepares for attack or is trying to escape which is really infrequent. Rubber magic on the other hand is used for defense, or in other case for catching an opponent in a rubber ball. Aside from this magic's, it was rumored that Hatashi also knows some minor one's such as Flight Magic (飛行魔法, Hikō Mahō) and Telepathy (念話, Terepashī), but it wasn't confirmed. After getting banished from Crème de la Crème, Hatashi decides to re-join Fairy Tail. This time he joins so that he can acquire four powerful Magic spells associated with the guild. He needs them, because he believes he needs to acquire all four and combine them to make the ultimate utopia. Right now he is the only member from Utopia that is infiltrated in Fairy Tail under the fake appearance while the other members are learning other magic's from other powerful guilds. Backstory Appearance Hatashi is a man of many tastes when it comes to garments. Although he wont show it, but he actually cares very much when it comes to accoutering. He prefers to change his appearance according to his surroundings and weather. It may not show when in battle, but when his clothes get damaged he gets angry immediately. Over the years while he was working on his missions to achieve his goal, he has gone trough some incredible changes when it comes to appearance. Sometimes he even had to use Transformation to change completely his look. Even though he's only in early 29's, he actually has the face of a man who is only 20 years old. He is of average height, so he is not smaller or taller than most of the people. Despite being a normal height, he still has a very frightening appearance when show's up. It is said that he is very attractive man with a very charming smile and charisma. Although his very gentle face is not suitable for his monster-like aura, which leads to him getting mocked often. His eyes are so deep and dark that when a person stares at them long enough, one will get impression that they are looking directly into their own soul. Because of this trait, he is frequently addressed as Hawkeye (ホークアイ, Hōkuai). His eyes are crimson and in dark it appears as if the were blazing. Trough all his transformations, the only thing that always stayed the same were his eyes and his facial expression with a composed look in his eyes and a slight smile. He has a dark brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. As for his facial hair, he likes to let his beard grow a little, but not as much as Gran Doma. It may not be noticed through his clothes, but Hatashi has a brawny body. He may not be built-up, but he has a body that every woman would like to have. The lines on his body are so perfect that one would fell in awe when encounter it. Even though he may have perfect body, he still has a few scars on it that are very terrifying for a normal person. In the middle of his chests, he has a Lacrima embedded that contains his magic power. During the implantation Lacrima became purple and the roots started spreading toward left part of the body, so he now has purple veins on left part of the upper body. He also has a few minor scars on his hands and legs that he got mostly from fights and his carelessness. Personality Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Impressive Speed: Immense Durability and Endurance: Keen Intellect: Magic Transcendent Magical Power: One of the main reasons, if not the main reason why Hatashi is a well known Mage is his tremendous magical energy. As we already know ethernano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages, but when he was still a baby he was gifted by his parents with their combined Elf magic energy which led to him having more magic particles than most of the people around him. When he found legendary Deck of Elfs, he was granted with the Magic energy which contained a part of ethernano of all pervious users of the mentioned item. This resulted in huge mutation in his Magic Power which led to him having thicker magic particles than any Elf ever did. This is the reason why when he releases his raw magical power, it fly's around while still not leaving his body. This is so-called Rubber Magic Power (ゴム魔力, Gomu Maryoku). It's called like that because when released, instead making cracks in the ground and creating thunders from the sky, it accurately hits everything around the source with incredible power big enough to crush giant stone with just one hit. His magic appears in a huge burst of power like a tower. The color is that of a agitated flame. His power level is very hard to estimate, because he never shows his true power additionally alters very frequently. No one until now has ever seen full release of his power, because according to him its a waste to just release it to run wildly, when you can use it to enhance magic one applies. Through his Magic power at a very adolescent age, he developed magic called Rubber Magic which is quite rationally, because his Rubber Magic Power can greatly enhance his magic since they are the same element. Hatashi actually has a great control over his ethernano particles, so he can actually insulate rubber particles from his raw magic ones and this way he can release normal Magic Power which is slightly weaker than original. In addition, just like many Dragon Slayers can replenish their Magic Power when consuming their element, so can Hatashi. Because he is an elf, he has lived his whole life in nature, it gave him the power to extract their energy, because every Elf has an energy that is similar to nature one in plants. His great control over Magic energy has gotten him S-class rank in Crème de la Crème, placing him as the second strongest mage in the guild right after the Guild Master. Perhaps the best way to estimate his power is when he enters All Delete: Corrupt Form where his magic energy runs wild. With his great magic power he is able to enhance greatly all of his magic's he uses. With his Magic power he is able to build in a frightening Magical Aura and a very long range Magic Signal. Aside from this, he is also able to activate Second Origin. All three techniques can be achieved by accurate training. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): *'Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting"): *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Quotes Trivia Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Antagonist Category:S-Class Mage